Ravens and Freaks
by NicoXisXmyXbae
Summary: 2 boys, 2 stories. Manipulations and freedoms. Love and hate. The light broke 1. Family broke the other. 1 stood tall. The other snapped. The dark healed both.
1. Harry's beginning

A small boy sat curled up in his cupboard, giggling white scribbling in his small dirty leather bound notebook. The child's emerald green eyes sparkled in delight, as his steadily improving handwriting filled the pages in front of him.

 **~Tom when can we leave?~** The young child's scribbles gave way to his desperation to leave the hell he found himself in, as his words sunk into the pages the child, tugged on his messy black hair anxiously.

 _~Well young one we need to get rid of those horrendous muggles you live with so the authorities will come and take you away~_ Cursive and elegant script answered the child, causing the child to pout in envy, before a determined glint entered the child's bright eyes.

 **~What's the spell that kills ?~** The boy asked innocently, if not for the nature of the question, but what was a sociapathic diary meant to do but answer the question?

~ _Avada kedava~_ the elegant scroll answered. The child smiled a dangerous smile that had no place on a 4 year olds face, before he left his cupboard to do his chores.

Now this small child was intelligent, some would call him a genius and due to his less than acceptable upbringing his patients had no bounds, but some would forget he is just a child. And children have terrible tempers.

The child admits. If only to himself, that perhaps yelling at his uncle wasn't the best idea, but he was so hungry.

"Uncle Vernon, please I didn't mean it." The child pleaded helplessly.

Vernon Dursley possible the most unpleasant man you will ever meet. He's large. He's loud. And he's ugly. God knows how he's survived this long with the constant strain on his poor heart. Vernon work for a company that sold drills, and for some unknown reason he feel as if this is the most important career in England. The next mystery, is his wife Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. She is possibly the most thin person on the entire plant, a problem the grew from her lack of self-esteem and a beautiful younger sister. Her horse-like face left much to be desired and her screechy voice could leave your ears ringing for hours afterwards. The for some god knows reason these two people decided to reproduce, creating the fat blob, Dudley Dursley. A blond little terror who belittled, bullied and beat everyone he thought beneath him and his group of friends. The most spoilt little brat on the planet. Which brings us back to the violent scene.

"Uncle Vernon Please." The child begged his tears running over his feminine feature, for in his hands the obese man held the childs black diary over a massive bonfire.

"No you worthless brat, you live in my house but you disrespect me? You yell at the one person who keeps you alive?"

A deep and powerful feeling built up in the child as watched his Uncle, throw the diary on the fire then walk into the house. The child screamed and the fire grew and grew until it resembled a snake. Which then tore into the house oblivious to the screams inside the house.

The child darted forward and gripped his diary tightly blowing away the ashes covering it.

The house burnt to the ground and the strange child was taken away in a police car, all the while clutching the diary. No one questioned the fire or the childs complete escape, but in the years to come no one would live in no. 4 privet drive.


	2. Percy's Beginning

A small boy the same age as young Harry screamed in pain as his step-fathers friend finished with him and pulled away.

"Hurry up, the brats mother will be home soon, and I want some myself." A balding man grunted from the door way of the bedroom.

"Well, he is good and tight. Just stop him screaming and you would get a good price for him." The stranger cackled, while staring at the broken boy on the bed.

"Excellent the boy might as well be good for something." The greedy obese man grinned.

A sudden and terrible fear filled the child this was going to be happening much more often. This was worse than the doctors and the needles. Wirse than the monsters that come for him at school and on the streets.

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Too plain...call him siren."

~Time skip, 3 years.~

The child sobbed slightly as the new stranger left the room. It hurt so bad. Why did nobody helped him? He has been praying so hard! No one ever answers. The young child pulled himself to his feet and started getting dressed.

This had been going on for years but his mother still hadn't noticed. The siren's eyes glowed a vicious green and hatred filled him as he thought of his useless mother. _She was supposed to protect him._ He thought bitterly to himself, before giggling hysterically.

The doctors and psychiatrists who tried to help the boy, were making him lose his grip on reality, he saw monsters everywhere now. They came into his room and hurt him over and over again. All while moaning in pleasure. His step-father became one of those monsters. So did Mr Mich from school, he always took Mary Song to his office and she always came out crying and grimacing.

"Percy Darling, it's time for you to take you pills." A tired looking woman announced a few hours later, completely oblivious to her sons hateful glare.

"M-mama, I d-don't want-t t-to take the p-pills." He whined his skin looking paler that usual. A side-affect of the continuous use of the useless pills was an incurable stutter as a part of his brain was permanently damaged.

Sally Jackson sighed angrily at her only sons timeless arguments.

"Well if you just got better you wouldn't need to take them anymore." She snapped viciously. She turned away not noticing the vivid hatred in her childs eyes. A sickly glow filled his eyes as his mother started chocking. The boy was subconsciously stealing all the liquid from his mothers body until she lay dead on the floor.

Then the child ran.

past his step-father

past the doorman

down the street

and into his future.

 _oomph_

A tall blond teenager stood over the child.

"Hey kid you alright?"

The child looked up and gasped in amazement. This person wasn't a monster! Suddenly he broke down sobbing.

"I-i d-didn't mean t-to, I w-was J-just so an-angry at h-her!" The full consequences of what the child done was shown to him, " I-i J-just suc-cked the l-life r-right out of-f h-her"

The child didn't notice the sad glint that appeared in the teens eyes.

"Hey little raven it's not your fault. My names Luke."

The child peaked up at the angel above him, for that is what he must be if he is not a monster.

"Y-you're n-not a m-monster?" The child breathed in awe. A small smile appearing on his youthful face.

"No, little one i'm not. How 'bout you come with me?"

"K-keep me s-safe?"

"Always"


	3. Harry- Chapter 1

_Harry Potter_ the psychiatrist read carefully looking over the profile in front of him, _9 years old, watched his family die, many signs of previous abuse, hints of schizophrenia._

The man sighed as he read the previous 15 doctor notes, each one hinting at the creepy child, who preferred silence and his small blank diary. Which according to doctor number 7 he was very protective of his small diary.

"Amanda please send in Mr Potter." He called from his small office.

A small messy haired boy entered the room observing it with cold detached green eyes. A shiver of apprehension travelled up the doctors spine he subconsciously glanced towards the picture of his family.

"Hello Harry, I'm Doctor Phillips" The peppered haired man tried for a kind smile before giving up as he studied the emotionless child.

The child merely nodded before sitting down uninvited causing the doctor to scribble down a note,

 _Impolite- evidence of the abuse?_

The child watched him expectantly while fingering his diary. THE diary.

"Well Harry I want you to tell me about some of your interests and hobbies if you will." The blue eyed doctor explained patiently, pen at the ready.

The child nodded softly as he considered the request. Silence rang through the room as the doctor waited patiently.

"I like thinking, imagining." The boys soft voice filled the room pleasantly, causing the doctor to startle before smiling encouragingly.

 _Has a pretend world, anger at what he's been given? Or crying for a loving environment? INVESTIGATE FURTHER.._

The doctors thoughts went down a sad route as he realised how many abuse victims preferred the world in their heads to the one right in front of them. He wondered what paradise the child had come up with.

But the child didn't have a paradise, he had a hell. Where he kept his victims locked up for years on end, tortured until they weren't human anymore.

"Well Harry, what do you see when you thing?" The doctor questioned softly.

"My family we... play together." The small child giggled gleefully.

The doctor smiled sadly at what he believed was a mental defines against the boys dead family.

"Now Harry I want you to tell me about any friends you have."

The child clutched the diary to him and smiled a cold smile, which chilled the man to the bone.

"Tom is my friend, he will always be there for me." The doctor stirred uneasily, his eyes flicking to the other doctors notes.

 _He mentioned the name of a boy._ _Tom a boy called Tom_ _A friend called Tom_ _Acts strangely when I mention his friend Tom_ _I'm worried about his friend Tom._

Each doctor who had mentioned Tom gave up on the child then had a mental break down.

"Good. It's always good to have someone."

"Sir do you want to meet Tom he wants to meet you?" The child asked innocently before the doctor noticed the open diary.

A dark chuckled filled the room.

From the street a small child with green eyes watched as Amanda screamed as she discovered the body.

Holding hands with a tall teen with blood red eyes the child disappeared down the street.


End file.
